Das Leben des Snape
by S3V3RUS SN4P3
Summary: Snapes Schulzeit wie ich sie mir vorstelle. In späteren Kapiteln SSLE. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen
1. Kapitel 1: Glückliches Familienleben

_**Das Leben des Snape**_

**Kapitel 1: Glückliches Familienleben**

Severus Snape war schon immer ein sehr ruhiges Kind gewesen. Das lag höchstwahrscheinlich an seiner familiären Lage. Sein Vater, Tobias Snape war ein Muggel, ein arbeitsloser, trinkender und recht gewalttätiger Muggel. Tobias Snape rutschte gerne mal die Hand gegenüber seiner Frau und seinem Sohn aus, vor allem wenn er getrunken hatte. Und er trank oft. Er hielt sich selbst für einen guten Vater und Ehemann. Wenn er nicht gerade getrunken hatte, erklärte er nämlich seiner Frau wie wertlos und anormal sie sei. Auch wenn sie nachher weinte, meinte er immer es sei das Beste so.

Eileen Snape, ehemalige Prince, war in der Tat anders. Sie hatte Fähigkeiten welche über die von gewöhnlichen Menschen hinausragten. Nur hatte sie ihrem Ehemann bei ihrer Hochzeit geschworen, diese nie wieder zu nutzen. Dies war einer der Gründe, weswegen sie auch mit der Hausarbeit ziemlich überfordert war, wovon dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen zeugten. Ihr eigentlich recht hübsches Gesicht wirkte, seitdem sie 3 Monate verheiratet war, immer ermüdet und kraftlos. Sie hatte sich aber mit ihrer Situation abgefunden und setzte auch nichts daran, diese zu ändern. Das einzige was sie ihr Kraft spendete war ihr Sohn. All die Liebe die sie einmal für ihren Mann übrig hatte, erhielt nun ihr Sohn.

Das Aussehen hatte Severus Snape von seinem Vater geerbt, auch wenn er davon nicht gerade begeistert war. Er hatte bereits in jungen Jahren eine leicht gekrümmte Nase, war ziemlich blass und hatte rabenschwarzes Haar. In der Schule hatte er immer einen ziemlich guten Durchschnitt, einerseits wollte er seiner Mutter eine Freude bereiten, andererseits konnte er auch nicht viel anderes machen als sich mit den Schulbüchern zu beschäftigen. Nach Draußen ging er nicht oft, man könnte fast sagen nie. Er mochte nämlich die anderen Kinder nicht, und sie mochten ihn nicht. Auch in der Schule war er nicht sehr beliebt. Seine Mitschüler hänselten ihn oft wegen seiner alten Kleidung und seinem ungepflegten Äußeren.

Auch wenn er in ein paar Jahren die Schule wechseln würde, hegte er nicht allzu große Hoffnungen in die Zukunft. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon sehr früh beigebracht sich keine Illusionen zu machen.

Der gerade 11jährige Severus Snape dachte über all das nach als er, den Steinweg zu der alten Baracke in Spinner's End, die sein Vater Haus zu nennen pflegte, entlangging. Der Schnee hatte bereits zu schmelzen begonnen. An der Haustür klopfte er wie gewohnt, und seine Mutter öffnete ihm, wie jeden Tag die Tür. Heute hatte sie wieder ein blaues Auge. Das hatte sie jede zweite Woche.

„Hallo, mein Schatz, wie war es in der Schule?" Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Er sah sie kurz an, meinte nur „Gut" und trat ein.

„Wir haben heute Besuch, mein Schatz."

Severus war überrascht. Sie hatten so gut wie nie Besuch. Nur einmal hatten sie Besuch von der Polizei gehabt. Am nächsten Tag war seine Mutter eine Woche weg, im Krankenhaus hatte sein Vater gesagt.

„Wo? Ist es wegen Tobias?" Er zog sich die Schuhe im Flur aus.

„Er wartet in der Küche und möchte mit dir sprechen." Seine Mutter ging in Richtung der Küche und wartete an der Tür.

Severus folgte seiner Mutter. Zu seinem Erstaunen saß ein alter Mann in ihrer Küche. Noch dazu ein Fremder. Er sah ziemlich seltsam aus. Der Mann hatte grauweißes langes Haar und einen mindestens genauso langen Bart. Auf seiner krummen Nase, die aussah als ob sie mindestens 3 mal gebrochen gewesen wäre, saß eine Halbmondbrille mit goldenem Gestell. Er trug eine purpurrote Robe und einen dazu passenden Spitzhut.

„Ah, du bist also Severus." Der Mann sah ihn freundlich an „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Dann blickte er Severus Mutter an „Eileen, du weißt sicher, was jetzt kommt?"

Severus blickte ihn irritiert an. Er wusste zwar das seine Mutter besonders war, aber eine Hexe?

„Sie…sie wollen mich sprechen, Sir?" Severus wusste nicht richtig was er sagen sollte.

Albus Dumbledore gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Genau, Severus. Deine Mutter war auch in Hogwarts. Und du wirst auch dorthin gehen. Sofern deine Mutter nichts dagegen hat, natürlich." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und reichte Severus einen Brief.

Severus nickte nur und nahm den Brief entgegen.

Der Umschlag war braun und mit smaragdgrüner Tinte beschrieben. Er brach das das Siegel, auf welchem vier Tiere abgebildet waren und nahm den Inhalt des Briefes heraus:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Horace Slughorn

Stellvertretender Schulleiter

Severus blickte erst Dumbledore, dann seine Mutter ungläubig an. Einerseits freute er sich, dass er kein 0815-Leben verbringen musste und freute sich auf die Zaubererwelt, anderseits war er enttäuscht und entrüstet darüber dass seine Mutter es ihm all die Jahre verschwiegen hatte.

Seine Mutter konnte die Gedanken ihres Sohnes von seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, Severus, womöglich hätte Tobias dir etwas angetan…"

„Eileen", Dumbledore unterbrach sie „Du weißt wie oft ich es dir gesagt habe… Geh zurück zu deinen Eltern. Sie haben ein großes Haus, für dich und deinen Sohn. Wieso tust du dir das mit Tobias an?"

„Aber Tobias…er wird…er braucht mich…" erwiderte Eileen zögerlich.

Dumbledore blickte sie verzweifelt an „Tu es für den Jungen, ihr könnt beide ein neues Leben beginnen. Er hat seine Grosseltern noch nie…"

„Eileen, elende Schlampe! Wo steckste…." Tobias Snape kam die Treppen hinauf getorkelt, allen Anschein nach betrunken. Als er im Türrahmen der Küche stand, meinte er zu seiner Frau „Eileen… Ich hab den ganzen verdammten Tag noch nichts gegessen, und du dreckige Hure bist noch nicht einmal imstande etwas zu kochen. Du weißt was jetzt kommt…" Er blickte seine wimmernde Frau bedrohlich an.

„Mr Snape, ich muss sie bitten ihre Frau nicht so anzuschreien." Dumbledore sah Tobias Snape fest in die Augen.

„He? Was bist du denn für einer?" Tobias hatte den Besucher erst jetzt bemerkt. „Ah… eine von diesen Missgeburten...Kennst du ihn, Eileen?" Er blickte seinen Sohn an, dann Eileen, dann Dumbledore. „Wart mal. Er ist gekommen um meinen nutzlosen Bastard von Sohn mitzunehmen! Die Ratte bleibt schön hier."

„Das ist immer noch Severus Entscheidung, Mr Snape" Dumbledore blickte ihn streng an. „Ich warne Sie."

„Ah, ja…jap… Und wie will son alter Sack wie du mich aufhalten?" Tobias packte ein Küchenmesser. Er war außer sich vor Wut.

„Tobias, nein…bitte…" Eileen flehte ihren Mann an. „Leg das Messer weg…"

Doch Tobias Snape kam bedrohlich näher.

„Der verdammte Rotzbengel bleibt hier…dreckiger, alter…"

„Petrificus totalus" Die Worte waren aus Dumbledores Mund gekommen. Severus war verblüfft, sah dann den alten Mann an, und ein seltenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Irgendwie mochte er diesen Mann. Als er seinen Vater mit ängstlichen Blick, steif wie ein Brett auf dem Boden liegend, erblickte, bekämpfe sein Hass auf diesen Menschen, diesen …Nichtmagier gerade die natürlich angeborene Vaterliebe, und gewann den Kampf.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt." Dann sah Dumbledore noch immer verstörte Eileen und lächelte „Wir werden gleich aufbrechen, pack ein paar Sachen." Dann sah er den Jungen mit warmen Augen an „Severus, ich möchte dass du mir dein Zimmer zeigst. Wir müssen alles für deine Abreise vorbereiten."

Severus führte ihn in ein, schmutziges kleines Zimmer, etwa so groß wie der Flur.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Wo ist dein Koffer? Ah, gut." Dumbledore blickte sich im Zimmer um. Mit einem Schwung von seinem Zauberstab brachte Dumbledore seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke dazu, sich geordnet in den Koffer zu legen. Er erwiderte Severus Gesicht mit einem Glucksen.

Mit einem „Locomotor Koffer" schloss dieser sich, erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte neben Dumbledore. Severus war erpicht darauf alle möglichen Sprüche zu erlernen.

Eileen erwartete Beide mit gepacktem Koffer im Flur.

„Wie…lange wird er in diesem Zustand bleiben?" Sie blickte ihren Mann an.

„Oh, etwa 7 bis 10 Stunden. Wenn er lernt sich zu benehmen." Erwiderte Dumbledore.

Tobias riss seine Augen auf als wollte er aufspringen, nur konnte er sich nicht rühren.

Es wurde einen Moment still.

„So", brach Dumbledore die Stille „Jonathan und Margrite werden sicher erfreut sein endlich ihren Enkel zu treffen. Haltet bitte eure Koffer fest und haltet jeweils meine beiden Arme mit dem Arm fest, mit dem ihr nicht den Koffer festhaltet."

Als alle in Position waren, murmelte er ein paar Worte und Severus fühlte sich als ob er in ein Loch hineingesaugt werden würde. Alles um ihn wurde schimmernd blau.

Sie landeten auf einem großen Grundstück, einem schönen Rasen mit Teichen und Bäumen auf dem sich ein riesiges Haus befand, fast schon ein kleines Schloss. Auf der Veranda waren gerade drei Leute von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen. Ein mehr oder weniger hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit weißen Haaren und einem Kinnbart, eine rundliche ältere Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht und ein Mann, ein dicker, sogar ziemlich dicker Mann mit dichtem braunem Schnurrbart. Severus erinnerte der Mann ein bisschen an ein Walross.

Als die 3 Personen sie erreicht hatten, fiel der schlanke, ältere Mann Severus Mutter um den Hals, welche in Tränen ausbrach. Die rundliche Dame umarmte Severus fest und brach ebenfalls in Tränen aus. Der dicke Mann schüttelte Dumbledore heftig die Hand.

„Severus, das sind deine Großeltern, Jonathan und Margrite Prince (sein Großvater lächelte ihn an, er erwiderte das Lächeln, wollte zu ihm, aber seine Großmutter hielt ihn noch immer fest umklammert) und dass ist Horace Slughorn, er ist stellvertretender Leiter und wird einer deiner Lehrer sein. Nun denn, ich werde mich noch um den Papierkram mit Severus ehemaliger Schule kümmern. Und danach sehe ich mal nach Tobias." Er lachte „ Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen wenn ich vor Schulbeginn noch einmal nach Severus sehe?" Dann verabschiedete er sich lächelnd mit einem „Jon, Margrite"

„Albus" meinte Jonathan freundlich nickend.

Als jeder jeden umarmt hatte (Horace Slughorn stand nur lächelnd daneben)führte Margrite die Gruppe durch die riesige Küche ins Esszimmer und begab sich mit einem „Ihr Kinder seht ja halb - verhungert aus." zurück in die Küche.

Severus löcherte Slughorn und seinen Großvater währenddessen mit Fragen über Magie im Allgemeinen, Hogwarts, wichtige Persönlichkeiten, Zaubererpolitik, ... Als Severus in einem Gespräch mit seinem Großvater vertieft war, sagte Slughorn lächelnd zu Eileen „ Ganz die Mutter." Diese erwiderte es mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Aus der Küche hallte ein „Horace, isst du noch mit?".  
„Ach, ich hab zwar schon gegessen, aber zweimal kann ja nicht schaden." Erwiderte Slughorn glucksend.

Severus erfuhr alles über Hogwarts, über die Häuser, dass sein Großvater in Slytherin und seine Großmutter in Hufflepuff war, Slughorn der Hausleher von Slytherin war (Severus sagte Slytherin von da an am meisten zu), über die verschieden Geheimgänge, Hogsmeade, aber über die Häuserverteilung wollten sie Severus nicht aufklären.

Nach einiger Zeit kam seine Großmutter mit Platten, Töpfen und Schüsseln gefüllt mit allem möglichen Essen. Als Severus und seine Mutter sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatten, wurde beide von ihrer Grossmutter in den ersten Stock geführt, wo sie zwei nebeneinanderliegende Gästezimmer belegten.


	2. Kapitel 2: Neue Aspekte des Lebens

**Kapitel 2: Neue Aspekte des Lebens**

Die nächsten Wochen wurden zu den schönsten Wochen die Severus je erlebt hatte. Auch seine Mutter war nicht mehr so mager und sah immer ausgeglichener aus. Severus wälzte sich meistens durch die vielen Bücher in der umfangreichen Bibliothek seiner Großeltern. Am meisten interessierten ihn jene über dunkle Magie und das Zaubertrankbrauen. Sein Großvater hatte ihm schon viele einfachere Sprüche mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab beigebracht. Er erklärte ihm das Prinzip der dunklen Magie, weigerte sich aber ihm die Sprüche beizubringen, und dachte in diesem Moment nicht daran was Severus alles in seiner Bibliothek finden konnte. Auch erklärte er ihm dass viele Slytherins mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen hatten, dass alle die Reinheit des Blutes mehr als nötig beachten würden. Als Severus ihn verwirrt ansah, erklärte er ihm noch dass es so genannte Reinblüter, deren Elternteile beide magisch wären, Halbblüter bei denen ein Elternteil magisch wäre und es noch Mugglegeborene, die man auch beleidigend „Schlammblüter" nannte, seltsamerweise aus Familien hervorkamen die keinen Tropfen magischen Blutes hätten.

Nach einiger Zeit begann Severus im großen Garten Spinnen, Fliegen und anderes Kleintier zu fangen. Seine Familie stellte sich keine Fragen darüber und war froh dass der Junge auch mal an der frischen Luft war. Severus aber wusste genau, wofür er sie noch brauchen würde. Er war fast schon besessen von der Idee diese dunklen Flüche zu erlernen. So kam es auch dazu dass er sie nachts an den Insekten ausprobierte. Und zu seiner Freude gelangen sie ihm immer besser. Er lernte weiter, lernte mehr Sprüche, mehr über die Welt der Zauberer und vergaß die Zeit.

Eines Tages, es muss gegen Ende der Ferien gewesen sein, ging er ins Esszimmer um zu Frühstucken als er Dumbledore , am Tisch sitzend , erblickte.

„Severus, mein Junge, wie ich sehe hast du dich gut erholt. Und deiner Mutter geht es auch wieder viel besser. Ah, vielen Dank, Margrite."

„Albus, pass auf, der Tee ist heiß." Meinte Severus Großmutter stirnrunzelnd.

„Nun, ich kam eigentlich nur vorbei um Severus alles gute zu wünschen und dass ich mich freue ihn in Hogwarts erwarten zu können."

Severus Großvater kam gerade herein. „Ah, Albus, schön dich zu sehen!" Er schüttelte Dumbledore freundlich die Hand. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?

„Sehr freundlich, aber ich muss leider schon gehen. Vorbereitung der Feierlichkeiten… Aber ich komm gerne darauf zurück.", meinte Dumbledore lachend. „Wart ihr eigentlich schon mit Severus in der Winkelgasse?"

Um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, musste man durch einen schmierigen Pub, indem sich die verschiedensten, aber ausnahmslos zwielichten Gestalten trafen. Sein Großvater führte den Rest der Familie durch einen schmalen Gang an dessen Ende sich eine Mauer befand. Severus war damit beschäftigt einen bärtigen Riesen zu betrachten und bemerkte nicht wie sein Großvater eine Öffnung in der Mauer hervorrief. Er wendete seinen Blick von dem Riesen ab und folgte seinem Großvater. Manchmal dachte alles was er erlebt hatte wäre ein Traum, ein faszinierender und zugleich wunderbarer Traum. Das hätte man auch von der Winkelgasse behaupten können, Severus hätte sich am liebsten alle Vitrinen der Geschäfte zu gleicher Zeit angesehen. Immer wieder entfernte er sich von dem Rest seiner Familie um sich Besen, magische Scherzartikel, Eulen, Festtagsroben und viele andere ungewöhnliche Verkaufsartikel anzusehen.

Als er wieder zu seinen Großeltern und seiner Mutter gestoßen war, meinte sein Großvater er bräuchte erstmal einen Zauberstab, dann würden sie die Roben und später die Bücher holen.

Nach einer Weile gelangten sie zu einen ziemlich kleinen, verstaubten Laden namens Ollivanders. Unter dem Namensschild stand in goldenen Buchstaben „Qualitätszauberstäbe seit 382 vor Chr.". Severus Mutter sah sich im Laden um, mit fast dem gleichen kindlich-begeistertem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wie ihr Sohn.

Severus erschrak als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und erschrak erst richtig als er die dazu passende Gestalt erblickte. Es war ein kleiner Mann mit durchstechenden Augen, grauen Haaren und einer mehr oder weniger simplen braunen Robe.

„Ich nehme an dass Sie gekommen sind um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Ich werde Sie einige ausprobieren lassen müssen." Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Dann sah er zu Severus Großvater.

„Ah, Mr Prince… 15 Zoll, Eichenholz, Drachenherzfaser…oder irre ich?"

„Nein, das stimmt in der Tat, Mr Ollivander" erwiderte Jonathan lachend.

Der Zauberstabhersteller stieg eine kleine Leiter hinauf, um ein Regal voller staubiger Holzschachteln zu kommen. Fliegende Messbänder schwirrten derweil um Severus herum.

„Zauberstab-Hand austrecken!"

Severus wusste nicht was er damit meinte, streckte jedoch vorsichtshalber seinen rechten Arm aus, mit dem er auch schrieb. Die Messbänder nahmen selbständig Severus Maße.

Ollivander kam mit einigen Schachteln herunter, die Messbänder untersuchend.

„Probieren Sie diesen. Einhornhaar im Kern, 14 Zoll, und aus Elfenbein gefertigt."

Severus nahm Ollivander den Zauberstab ab und schwang ihn zweimal hin und her. Keine Reaktion… Ollivander riss ihn ihm aus der Hand und gab ihm einen langen, schwärzlichen. Severus sagte dieser Stab vom Aussehen mehr zu als der erste. Er schwang ihn. Eine winzige, schwarze Wolke enstand an der Spitze und schwebte durch den Raum.

„Ha! Schon beim zweiten Versuch! Geschwärztes Ebenholz, 17 Zoll, Basiliskschuppenfaser… Wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf, der Stab passt zu ihnen." Er drückte Severus die Schachtel in die freie Hand und ging zur Kasse. „Das wären dann 13 Galleonen. Schönen Tag noch!"

Als sie den Laden verließen stand die Sonne gerade ziemlich hoch am Himmel und es war unangenehm heiß. Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Sie holten seine Roben, Bücher (auch ein paar zusätzliche) und den Rest der Gegenstände auf der Liste. Ein Haustier, wollte er obwohl sein Großvater ihm anbot eins zu kaufen, nicht. Zurück im Anwesen der Prince half Eileen ihrem Sohn, seine Koffer zu packen, denn das Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse war sehr kurzfristig geplant und am folgenden Tag musste er bereits zum Kings Cross Bahnhof gelangen um den Zug nach Hogwarts zu nehmen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Severus erst sehr spät ein. Er dachte über all das nach was er in den vergangen Wochen hier erlebt hatte. Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig glücklich und war sich sicher dass es nur besser werden konnte.

Nach King's Cross gelangten sie, seine Mutter, sein Großvater und er, per Flohpulver. Eigentlich nicht direkt, sondern ins nahegelegende Haus eines Freundes seines Großvaters. Von dort aus ging es zu Fuß nach King's Cross.

Auf dem Bahnhof angekommen, führte Jonathan sie zu einer Mauer zwischen den Bahnsteigen 9 und 10.

„Nun, Junge, das beste ist wenn du einfach gerade aus in die Mauer rennst. Frag nicht warum… ich weis es klingt seltsam."

Er blickte seinen Großvater skeptisch an, doch dann folgte er seiner Anweisung. Es war als ob da keine Mauer wäre. Er befand sich vor einer knallig roten Dampflok mit der Aufschrift „Hogwarts-Express". Seine Mutter und sein Großvater erschienen kurze Zeit später hinter ihm.

„So, Severus, pass auf dich auf, Junge. Und dass du uns ja schreibst!" Meinte Jonathan Prince, lächelnd und steckte ihm einige Galleonen zu.

„Komm her, Schatz." Seine Mutter drückte ihn. „Schreib mir, ja? Erzähl mir von deinen Lehren, Noten, Lieblingsfächern und mach ja keinen Ärger" Seine Mutter lächelte traurig.

„Ja, ganz bestimmt, Mutter"

Sie ließ ihn los. Er ging auf den Zug zu, drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte zum Abschied, dann hiefte er seinen Koffer auf den Zug und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil.

Unterwegs traf er zwei Jungen, der eine hatte zersaustes braunes Haar und eine Brille, der andere schwarze, etwas längere Haare. In der einen Hand ein Buch haltend und lesend, in der anderen den Koffer mitziehend, passte er nicht auf und rammte die beiden.

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Pass doch auf." Blaffte ihn der Braunhaarige an.

Severus war irritiert und wollte sein Buch aufheben, doch der Junge hatte ihn bereits am Kragen gepackt.  
„Du hast es wohl nicht nötig dich zu entschuldigen?" Der Junge war im so bedrohlich nahe gekommen dass er dessen Spucke auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„James, lass es…" Versuchte ihn sein Freund zu beruhigen.

Severus hatte indessen seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen.

„Lass mich los!" keuchte er.

Als der Junge seinen Zauberstab erblickte, schubste er ihn beiseite und ging an ihm vorbei, in eines der nächsten Abteile.

„Ich muss mich für James Benehmen entschuldigen. Er kann manchmal etwas hitzköpfig sein. Ich bin Sirius Black." Der schwarzhaarige Junge reichte ihm die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen doch Severus blickte ihn nur wütend an, rappelte sich auf ging weiter, den Gang entlang.

Er hatte Glück jetzt noch ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Seine Begeisterung war jetzt ziemlich gedämpft und er entwickelte eine ziemliche Wut auf diesen James.

Gerade als er seine Zeile in „Flüche des 19. Jh." wieder aufnahm, kam ein Mädchen in sein Abteil. Sie hatte mandelförmige, grüne Augen und flammendrotes Haar, und war, soweit Severus das mit seinen 11 Jahren beurteilen konnte ziemlich hübsch.

„Ist hier noch frei?" fragte sie erschöpft.

„Nein." antwortete Severus griesgrämig.

„Ich tue einfach als hättest du mich eingeladen mich zu dir zu setzen", meinte sie grinsend.

Na, herrlich, dachte Severus, ein unerträglich aufdringliches Mädchen das mich vom Lesen abhält.

„Ich kann dich wohl nicht aufhalten?" murmelte Severus.

„Nein, kannst du nicht." Ihr penetrantes Grinsen war ihr immer noch nicht vergangen

„Ist das auch dein erstes Jahr?"

„Ja." Er blickte sie genervt an.

„Lily Evans. Und wie heißt du?"

„Sehr erfreut" Er betonte das letzte Wort so, dass es alles andere als erfreut klang.

„Toll, Sehr, freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Sie lachte und zeigte dabei strahlend weiße Zähne." Was liest du denn da?"

„ „Wie bringe ich mein unglaublich nervendes Gegenüber dazu, endlich Ruhe zu geben". Ein sehr interessantes Buch, kann es nur weiterempfehlen." Er zeigte ein sarkastisches Grinsen.

Sie ignorierte diese Bemerkung und meinte:  
„Ich hab zwar einige Schulbücher gelesen, weis aber gar nicht richtig was auf mich zukommt. Das ist alles so aufregend."

„Ich habe ziemliche viele Bücher gelesen und weis deshalb ziemlich genau, was auf mich zukommt." murmelte er.

„Oh! Dann kommst du aus einer Zaubererfamilie? Meine Eltern können nicht zaubern." Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ja." meinte er nur, er verschwieg lieber seinen Muggelvater.

„Ich hab gehört es gibt vier Häuser, stimmt das?" Sie lächelt ihn begeistert an.

Severus seufzte, legte sein Buch beiseite und beugte sich vor. Er musste ihr wohl oder übel alles erklären was er wusste, damit sie endlich ruhig sein würde. Und das tat er, aber nicht ohne Seitenhiebe und bissige Kommentare auszulassen. Doch das Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht erschüttern, geschweige denn im Geringsten beeinflussen. Doch als er beim Thema Blutsreinheit angelangt waren, fragte sie:

„Du denkst doch nicht auch so? Wie die meisten Reinblüter, die aus Slytherin?" Sie schien irgendwie nachdenklich. Aber wie zur Hölle kam dieses dumme Mädchen dazu, ihm eine persönliche Frage zu stellen? Jetzt hatte er eine Idee wie er sie loswerden konnte. „Nun, wenn du meinst dass ich „Schlammblüter" als minderwertig betrachte, liegst du vollkommen …richtig. Es ist ein Fehler Kinder von dummen Muggeln in die Zauberergesellschaft eingliedern zu wollen." Er lächelte spöttisch.

„Kein Wunder dass du ganz allein ihm Abteil sitzt…so freundlich wie du bist." Sie erhob sich und stolzierte zur Abteiltür. Dann drehte sie sich um.

„Wie heißt du jetzt eigentlich?"

Erhob eine Braue, versuchte es jedenfalls.  
„Noch immer nicht weg?"

Dann vergrub er seine Nase wieder in dem Buch.

Der Knall der heftig geschlossenen Abteilungstür ließ ihn einen Moment hochschrecken


	3. Kapitel 3: Hogwarts

**Kapitel 3: Hogwarts**

Irgendwie hatte es ihm gefallen dieses dumme Mädchen, dieses Schlammblut fertig zu machen. Einerseits tat sie ihm zwar auch ein wenig Leid, aber so hatte wenigstens die Wut auf den braunhaarigen Jungen verarbeiten können. Er hatte sie ja nicht gezwungen ihn beim Lesen zu stören…

Aus dem Gegenüberliegenden Abteil kam gerade ein Junge, schwarzhaarig und mit spitzem Gesicht, zu seinem Abteil hinüber.

„Evan Rosier" Er streckte ihm die Hand aus. Musste denn jeder ihm heute die Hand reichen? Um sich nicht noch mehr Feinde zu machen, erwiderte er den Gruß.

„Severus Snape"

„Komisch… Ich habe deinen Nachnahmen noch nie gehört. Naja, jedenfalls fanden wir es gut wie du es dem Schlammblut gezeigt hast. Sie weinte als sie durch den Gang ging." Er lachte. „Bei diesem Blutsverräter James Potter und seinen dreckigen Freunden ist sie gut aufgehoben." Severus nickte nur. Potter… Potter…

Rosier sah ihn einige Sekunden perplex an, dann sprach er zögernd.

„Eeehm…nun gut, ich lass dich dann wieder. Man sieht sich sicher…nachher. Bis dann."

Besser so… Ich hab mir nicht um sonst ein leeres Abteil besorgt, dachte Severus.

Er nickte Rosier so freundlich wie nur möglich zu und verschwand wieder in seinem Abteil.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an. Ein älterer Schüler ging durch die Gänge und rief „Lasst euer Gepäck im Zug, man wird es ins Schloss bringen!" Einige Sekunden war es still. „Hört ihr nicht, Mädchen? Ihr sollt es ins Schloss bringen!"

Die Schüler schwärmten nacheinander aus dem Zug, doch Severus ließ sich Zeit. Als er ausstieg erblickte er den Riesen, den er schon im Pub, der zur Winkelgasse führte, gesehen hatte, hielt eine Fackel und schrie mit aller Kraft : „Erstklässler hierher!" Er sah sich auf dem Bahnhof um. Dann er blickte er Rosier und eine Gruppe von Schülern in seinem Alter, und er kämpfte sich zu ihnen durch die Menge zu ihnen hindurch.

„Evan! Warte!" Er lief keuchend zu ihm. „Ah, Severus." meinte dieser in geschäftsmännischem Tonfall. „Ich muss dir ein paar Freunde von mir vorstellen."

Er wurde den vier Jugendlich ohne weitere Höflichkeiten und ziemlich hektisch vorgestellt. Ein blonder, hochgewachsener Junge mit arrogantem Augen, der sich als Lucius Malfoy vorstellte. Anthony Wilkes, ein etwas rundlicher, ebenfalls schwarzhaariger Junge. Henry Avery, ein Brillenträger mit unfreundlichem Gesicht und etwas längeren dunkelbraunen Haaren. Dann war da noch Rabastan Lestrange, einer kleiner Junge mit irrem Blick und zersausten, hellbraunen Haaren.

„Erstklässer zu mir!" tönte die Stimme des Riesen.

„So…alle da?" Der Riese blickte die um sich gescharten Erstklässler an. „Gut, gut. Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter un' Schlüsselwächter von Hogwarts …Dann folgt mir mal zu den Bootn, gleich werdet ihr Hogwarts' sehn."

Hagrid führte alle Erstklässler einen Pfad hinauf. „Passt auf, dass ihr nicht rutscht" Er seufzte schwerfällig.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde mühsamen Marschierens erreichten sie einen Steg. Ein Regentropfen traf Severus am Hinterkopf. Er knurrte und blickte nach oben; er hasste Regen. Drei weitere trafen ihn im Gesicht.

Der Hüne winkte sie zu einigen Booten herüber. „Los' Kin'er, einsteigen… Un' nich' mehr als fünf in ein'm Boot." brummte er „Sons' kippt ihr' um." Aufgeregtes Gequike ertönte aus der Menge. Severus blickte sich um, dann sah er Lily Evans, die gerade mit großen Augen den See begutachtete. Er spürte überraschenderweise ein unwohles Gefühl als er sie mit diesem James Potter und seinem Freund sah. Auf einmal wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die Meute an Erstklässern drängte sich zu den Boden und er wurde von Rosier und dem Rest getrennt.

Dann sah er sie in einem bereits vollbesetzten Boot. Er suchte sich eines heraus welches noch mehr oder weniger leer war. Zwei Jungen saßen drin. Ein ziemlich blasser und dünner mit runder Brille und hellbraunem Haar, und ein rundlicher, kleiner mit rötlich braunen Haaren und einer seltsam spitzen Nase.

„Hallo" meinte der blasse, „Ich bin Remus Lupin. Und das ist Peter, Pettigrew." Der andere quiekte erschreckt auf. „Oh…ja…eh Hallo" meinte er nervös. „Snape, Severus." meinte Severus nur nickend. Er setzte sich. „Bist du auch schon so aufgeregt?" fragte Pettigrew.

Severus hob nur eine Braue, und dieses Mal gelang es ihm. Er hatte eigentlich noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht ob er aufgeregt war oder nicht. Seit dieser Potter ihn umgestoßen hatte, hatte er mit fast niemandem gesprochen. „Nein…Nicht wirklich. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." „Oh…" meinte Peter etwas enttäuscht und schwieg dann.

„So…Alle da'?" hallte Hagrids Stimme über die Boote hinweg. „Gut… dann leg'n wir los."

Die Schiffe setzten sich wie von alleine in Bewegung. Einen Moment war Severus sogar erstaunt gewesen, wie er zugeben musste.

Nach einer Weile hörte man den Wildhüter wieder schreien. „So Kin'ers, jetz' passt nen Moment auf. Ihr werdet' gleich Hogwarts sehn."

Pettigrew hüpfte zum vorderen Teil des Bootes, bis an die Spitze. Er zappelte hektisch herum, doch als das Schloss am Horizont auftauchte, wurde er einen Moment ganz ruhig. Dann rief er seinen Freund, der sich gerade die Regentropfen von der Brille putzen. „Remus! Sieh mal! Remus!" Lupin schreckte hoch, setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase und blickte das Schloss an. Selbst Severus blieb der Mund offenstehen. Hogwarts stand da, mit leuchtenden Fenstern, und deren gab es viele. Ein lautes „Ooooh" und „Aaaah" ging durch die Reihen.

Als die Boote einen weiteren, diesmal weitaus besser und teurer aussehenden Steg erreicht hatten, führte der Riese sie zu den Türen des Schlosses. Severus folgte indessen Lupin und Pettigrew, wechselte jedoch mit keinem ein Wort. Dann sah er Rosier, Malfoy und den Rest. „Eeh… Remus, ich geh zu meinen… ehm Freunden, ich hab sie vorhin kennen gelernt."

Lupin blickte ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an, dann meinte er: „Na gut, man sieht sich sicher später. Bis dann" Pettigrew nickte zum Abschied.

Als Severus die Bande erreicht hatte, hielt Malfoy gerade eine Rede, unterbrach sie jedoch als er Severus erblickte:  
„Severus, wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Du warst von einem auf dem anderen Moment verschwunden."

„Nun, ich wurde aufgehalten… wohl eher umgerempelt und ich konnte euch nicht mehr erreichen. Ich…"

Die Türen des Schlosses öffneten sich. Horace Slughorn trat hinaus.

„Ah, vielen Dank Hagrid." meinte er freundlich.

„Nich's zu danken, Profess'r. Nich's zu danken." meinte der Riese nickend. „Ich du nur meine Pflich'"

Slughorn räusperte sich theatralisch. „So, willkommen zu eurem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ihr könnt jetzt in die Eingangshalle eintreten. Ihr werdet danach alle, dem Alphabet nach aufgerufen. Und dann setzt ihr den Hut auf, der vor dem Lehrertisch auf einem Pult bereit steht. Dieser wird euch in die Häuser einteilen."

Als sich alle in der Halle aufgewärmt hatten, trat Slughorn von Schülergruppe zu Schülergruppe. Einigen Schülern schüttelte er freundlich die Hand, während er andere links liegen ließ.

Dann trat er zu Severus Gruppe. „Aah, Severus mein Junge" Er gab ihm einen väterlichen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Wie fühlst du dich? Nervös?" fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht Professor." Er versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gelang. Slughorn blickte ihn noch einmal warm an, dann sah er hinüber zu Malfoy. „Und du musst Abasthors Sohn Lucius sein!" Er schüttelte im freundlich die Hand. „So Jungs, ich sollte langsam weiter." Er blickte noch einmal lächelnd in die Runde. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in Slytherin." Dann stampfte er zur nächsten Gruppe.

„Du kennst Slughorn persönlich?" meinten Avery und Rosier aus einem Mund, als der gewichtige Lehrer ausser Hörweite war.

„Nun, ja…Er besucht meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits ziemlich oft."

„Und die heißen?" wollte Malfoy wissen.

„Eeh… Prince." antwortete Severus zögerlich.

„Dann kennt mein Vater ja deinen Großvater. Jonathan heißt er, oder?" wollte Avery wissen.

„Jonathan Prince kennt natürlich jeder. Hat großen Einfluss auf die Begebenheiten im Ministerium", warf Lestrange ein.

Und so diskutierten sie weiter, bis sie von Slughorns Stimme unterbrochen wurden.  
Die ganze Halle verstummte.


	4. Kapitel 4: Blut und andere Kleinigkeiten

© by JKR (so ziemlich alles)

© by S3V3RUS SN4P3 (Rest)

**Kapitel 4: Blut und andere Kleinigkeiten**

„So, ihr werdet jetzt einer nach dem anderen, dem Alphabet nach aufgerufen. Ihr geht einfach durch die große, bis hin zu dem Stuhl mit dem sprechenden Hut, setzt ihn auf und er teilt euch ein Haus zu. Dann begebt ihr euch zu dem Tisch des jeweiligen Hauses." Er packte eine ziemlich lange, aufgerollte Liste aus. Er räusperte sich ein weiteres mal.

Die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten sich.

„Arett, Steven" Ein hochgewachsener, zitternder Junge trat zögerlich aus der Masse hervor und schritt ungewöhnlich schnell durch die Halle. Severus blickte ihm nach. Nach kurzer Zeit hallte ein lautes „Ravenclaw" mit folgendem Applaus durch die Halle. So ging es dann weiter, bis Slughorn „Avery, Henry" rief. Malfoy gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken und Severus murmelte „Viel Glück". Kurz nachdem er durch die Halle gegangen war ertönte auch schon ein „Slytherin". So ging es dann weiter. Sirius Black, James Potter, diese Evans und auch die beiden Jungen mit denen er im Boot saß wurden nach Gryffindor geschickt. Malfoy, Rosier und Lestrange nach Slytherin. Dann hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden realisierte er dass er gerade aufgerufen wurde. Er beeilte sich und ging schnurstracks auf den Hut zu, den Blicken ausweichend. Er setzte den Hut auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„So…so… Snape", hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „dein Name ist mir unbekannt,muggelstämmig?"

„Mein Vater ist einer."

„Soso... Deine Mutter ist Eileen Prince, richtig? Nun, ihr beide seid euch ziemlich ähnlich. Dann gehörst du wohl auch nach **SLYTHERIN!" **Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut mit einer Kraft herausgeschrien, so dass Severus ziemlich erschreckt war. Vom Tisch der Slytherin kam tosender Applaus. Er ging unsicher zum grün dekorierten Tisch hinüber und setzte sich zu Malfoy.

„Wusste ich's doch." meinte dieser lächelnd. Es war kein freundliches Lächels, eher das eines eines Händlers, der gerade einen Kunden übers Ohr gehauen hatte.

„Ich bin froh dass ich nicht zu diesen elenden Gryffindors geschickt wurde…" meinte Severus murmelnd. „Ich hätte im Zug schon eine Außeinandersetzung mit diesem Potter."

„Ah, ja… Mein Vater kennt seinen Vater. Elende Blutsverräter." erklärte Malfoy.

Gibt es überhaupt jemanden den der oder sein Vater nicht kennt?

„Was ist jetzt überhaupt mit deinem Vater?" hakte Lestrange nach und kratzte sich wie wild am Kopf.

„Er kommt aus einer unbekannteren, ziemlich kleinen Zaubererfamilie…"log Severus.

„Wenigstens kennt jeder deinen Großvater", meinte Rosier.

Er gab Severus einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. Sein Blick schweifte zu einem blonden und einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, die aufgeregt flüsterten. „Das sind Bellatrix und Narzissa Black." fügte er hinzu. Beide verstummten.

„Ihr seid sicher mit Sirius Black verwandt?"

„Paah" die Schwarzhaarige gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich. „Mein Vetter, dieser elende Idiot, treibt sich die ganze Zeit mit diesem Potter und seinen Freunden herum. Mit seinem aufgeblasenen Dickschädel bringt er meine Tante ganz in Verruf. Ich hoffe nur dass Regulus ihn sich nicht als Vorbild nimmt."

Severus blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch und sah wie Lily Evans, James Potter und der Rest gerade in ein ziemlich interessantes Gespräch verwickelt sein mussten.

Auf einmal hatte Severus Wilkes neben sich sitzen. „Wah… Wo kommst du her?"

„Ich wurde gerade zugeteilt", verkündete er grinsend. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Nichts wirklich interessantes…" meinte die Schwarzhaarige knapp.

Severus erwiderte das ganze mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Naja, egal… eh, jedenfalls… Ich hab nen Bärenhunger." meinte Wilkes.

„Du hast doch immer einen Bärenhunger" stichelte ihn die andere Black.

„Narzissa, ich bin…", meinte er beleidigt. Wilkes wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern als Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Ruhe, der Alte will was sagen." zischte Malfoy.

Dumbledore breitete seine Arme, als ob er alle umarmen wollte, und erklärte dann feierleich.

„Ich willkomme unsere Erstklässler zu ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Und freue mich unsere alten Schüler wieder begrüßen zu können. Ich möchte nicht mit langen Reden von dem Hunger abhalten den ihr sicherlich habt, und deshalb nur vier Worte: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Guten Appetit."

Auf den Tischen erschienen Schüsseln gefüllt mit Bratkartoffeln, Platen mit Braten und auch sonst alles was es bei Severus nie zuhause gegeben hatte. Das Essen verlief mehr oder weniger ruhig. Außer ein paar Sticheleien Narzissas seitens Wilkes, der sich zum fünften Mal auftischte wurde nicht viel geredet. Severus hatten zwei, wenn auch mehr oder weniger gut gefüllte Teller gereicht.

Severus ließ seinen Blick über den Lehrer-Tisch gleiten. Links sah er den Wildhüter, der mit errötetem Gesichtsausdruck und einem Krug Met zu Slughorn sprach. Slughorn gluckste daraufhin belustig und wendete sich einem braunhaarigen, bärtigem und winzig kleinen Mann zu. Neben ihm saß Dumbledore, welcher sich mit einem schläfrig und langweilig aussehenden Mann unterhielt. Daneben saß eine junge, wenn auch deswegen nicht weniger streng aussehende Lehrerin. Severus wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, verschwanden die Teller und Dumbledore erhob sich ein weiteres Mal.

„So, da wir nun alle so gut gespeist und getrunken haben, möchte ich noch gerne noch einige Sachen erläutern, bevor ihr euch zu Bett begeben könnt. Erstens: Besuche im Verbotenen Wald auf unserem Schulgelände sind Erstklässern so wie allen anderen strengstens untersagt. Zweitens: Bei Mr Filch, unserem Hausmeister, werdet ihr eine Liste finden, auf denen alle verbotenen Gegenstände vorzufinden sind. Sehr gut, dann wünsche ich allen eine gute Nacht, die Vertrauensschüler der jeweiligen Häuser werden die Erstklässler zu den Gemeinstschaftsräumen begleiten. Ich wünsche allen eine gute Nacht."

Alle erhoben sich. Ein älterer Junge mit silbernem Abzeichen schrie aus aller Kraft:

„Erstklässer von Slytherin, folgt mir!"  
Severus tat es Lucius gleich und gliederte sich in die Kette aus Slytherins ein.

Sie folgten dem Vertrauenschüler hinunter in die Kerkerräume. Er sprach mit gelangweilter Stimme „Das da ist der Zaubertranksaal… Slughorns Büro...und…der Gemeinschaftsraum. Diesen Monat lautet das Passwort „Reinblüter" und ich rate niemandem es jemandem aus den anderen Häusern zu verraten. Sofern ihr keinen Hufflepuff neben euch liegen haben wollt." Sie standen vor einem Porträt. Abgebildet war ein alter, ziemlich magerer Mann mit Schnurrbart, der gerade aus seinem Schlaf hochschreckte. „Eeeh… Ju? Biddä?"

„Reinblüter" wiederholte der Vertrauenschüler genervt.

„Ju…ju…schon gudd Jung…" erwiderte das Porträt beleidigt und klappte zur Seite.

Sie folgten dem älteren Schüler in einen steinernen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein antiker, schwärzlicher Holztisch und dunkelgrüne Ledersessel standen. Alles in einem war der Raum größer als er schien. Über einem Kamin, vor dem sich eine bequem aussehende Ledercouch befand, hing ein Bild von einem unfreundlich aussehenden Mann, den Severus als Salazar Slytherin erkannte. Zu seiner Überraschung redete dieses Bild nicht.

Der Vertrauenschüler seufzte. „Versucht nie den alten Harris in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, es könnte tödlich enden." Er räusperte sich und fuhr mit schleppender Stimme fort. „Eure Koffer liegen hier unten, ich hoffe ihr findet die richtigen. Und zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen geht es die Treppe dort hinauf. Mädchen diesen Gang hier entlang. Frühstück ist morgen um 8.00. Dann müsste soweit alles gewesen sein…" Er verschwand ohne weiteres Wort die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf.

Severus hatte sich währenddessen schon seinen Koffer herausgesucht.

„Mann, was ist das für ein Lahmarsch" hörte er Bellatrix Black sagen.

Lucius hatte es sich an dem runden Tisch in der Mitte bequem gemacht.

„Ich leg mich schlafen" meinte Rosier „Wann kriegen wir eigentlich unsere Stundenpläne?"

„Slughorn wird sie uns wohl morgen austeilen" meinte Severus „Ich leg mich auch hin."

Er hiefte seinen Koffer die Treppe hinauf, bis zu einem Schlafsaal der mit „I" gekennzeichnet war. „Eeh… Wir nehmen doch den „I"?" wollte er wissen. Rosier kam gerade die Treppe herauf. „Normalerweise schon… Mal sehn." Er öffnete die Tür. „Niemand da, wird wohl unserer sein." Er stellte seinen Koffer neben dem ersten Bett ab, und zog seinen Pyjama an.

Die Bettedecke war grün, die Vorhänge des Bettes, überhaupt war so ziemlich alles grün. Severus nahm sich das zweite Bett neben Rosier und zog ebenfalls seinen ausgeleierten, gräulichen Pyjama an. Dann legte er sich unter die Decke.

„Hey Sev? Glaubst du…" setzte Rosier an.

„Nacht" unterbrach ihn Severus knurrend.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterging, hatte schon jeder den Schlafraum verlassen.

„Morgen Severus!" begrüßte ihn Slughorn, der gerade die Stundenpläne verteilte. Severus war ein wenig erstaunt ihn hier zu sehen. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, meinte er: „Professor" und nickte freundlich. „In einer Stunde lernst du auch mal das Zaubertrankbrauen von der praktischen Seite kennen" gluckste er „Lucius hier, wollte dich schon als Partner. Aber ich hatte da so eine kleine Idee… Ihr werdet den Unterricht zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben." Er reichte ihm einen Stundenplan, und ging dann rüber zu ein paar Viertklässlern. „Ah…Norrin McNair…wie waren deine Ferien? Hab gehört dass dein Vater dich mit nach Indien genommen hatte."

Bellatrix, Lucius und Rosier nickten ihm zum Gruß. „Avery hat Narzissa und Wilkes zum Frühstuck geschleppt. Wir sollten uns auch beeilen wenn wir noch etwas abkriegen wollen." sagte Malfoy.

„Mmh…ich hab keinen richtigen Hunger. Ihr könnt ja gehen…Wir sehen uns dann später."  
Er ging noch mal nach oben um seinen Band von „Zäubertränke-Theorie und Praxis" zu holen. Unten verabschiedete er sich mit einem „So, bis dann." von jedem und machte sich zu Slughorns Klassenzimmer auf.

Von dem Gemeinschaftssaal aus war es bis zum Klassenzimmer nicht weit. Er war froh der erste zu sein, so konnte er vielleicht noch erfahren was für eine Idee Slughorn da hatte. Nur leider war er nicht der erste. Diese verdammte Evans.

„Die Tür ist noch verschlossen." sie lächelte zögerlich.

„Scheint so" sagte er knapp.

Dieses Mal reichte es um sie ruhig zu stellen.

Slughorn öffnete gerade die Tür des Klassenzimmers. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Weste, darunter ein weißes Hemd. Und darüber trug er einen schwarzen Umhang.

„Oh…schon so früh hier, Severus." Dann erblickte er Lily. „Und das ist Miss…"

„Lily Evans, Sir" antwortete sie nervös.

Er lächelte. „Ah…Sehr gut, sehr gut. Für unseren ersten Trank wollte ich eigentlich Zweier-Gruppen bilden. Und es scheint so als hätten wir hier schon unsere erste Gruppe gefunden." fügte er lachend hinzu. Severus öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber er entschloss dass es klüger wäre sich es mit Slughorn nicht zu verscherzen.

„Nun…dann nur hereinspaziert." Slughorn zeigte mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zur Tür. Das Klassenzimmer war relativ groß und trotzdem herrschte nicht sonderlich viel Bewegungsfreiraum. Die Kessel waren in Viererkolonnen eingereiht und man konnte sich nur mit Mühe dazwischen bewegen. Lily hatte sich bereits am ersten Kessel vor Slughorns Pult installiert. Er hätte doch lieber mit den anderen zum Frühstück gehen sollen.

„So", meinte Slughorn „Nehmt schon eure Bücher heraus, die anderen müssten jeden Moment hier sein."

„Ich bin ja so aufgeregt" sagte Lily. Severus warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Du könntest ruhig ein wenig netter sein…" meinte sie beleidigt „Schließlich müssen wir jetzt miteinander auskommen." dann grinste sie und streckte ihm die Hand aus „Freunde?"

„Wieso? Du bist doch in Gryffindor?" meinte er.

„Und wo ist da das Problem?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ist einfach so…" antwortete er unfreundlich.

In jenem Moment traten die anderen Schüler ein.

„Sev, wieso teilst du dir mit _ihr_ einen Kessel?" erkundigte sich Malfoy.

„Der Professor meinte es wäre eine _gute_ Idee uns zu Partnern zumachen", sagte er als Slughorn ausser Hörweite war. Malfoy zeigte ein Achselzucken und rief nach Rosier.

Sie stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Au! Was soll das?"

„Du könntest wenigstens ein _wenig_ netter sein."

„Ich gebe mir …Mühe…, sofern du dir Mühe gibst deinen Mund nur dann zu öffnen wenn du gefragt wirst."

„Hmpf…na gut…wie du meinst! Aber du brauchst mich nicht für blöde zu halten, nur weil ich nicht aus einer Zauberfamilie komme."

„Das tu ich doch gar nicht, ich halte dich nur für völlig unfähig und inkompetent wegen deiner unerträglich aufdringlichen Art. Und jetzt Ruhe, der Unterricht fängt an."

Slughorn stand währenddessen wieder bei seinem Pult, die Arme darauf abgestützt.

„Zaubertränke, Zaubertränke…" sagte er „Eine exakte und schwierige Kunst und ich erwarte keinesfalls von ihnen dass sie ihren ersten Zaubertrank, den wir heute brauen, sofort hinkriegen werden. Aber sie sollten die Zaubertrankbrauerei nicht unterschätzen. Man steckt mehr Arbeit in die Tränke als in Zaubersprüche, jedoch kann man einen weitaus größeren Effekt erzielen. Heute werden wir mit etwas einfachem anfangen" Er schritt jetzt vor dem Pult auf und ab. „den Heiltrank gegen Furunkel. Ein sehr beliebter Trank und vor allem für einen ersten Versuch geeignet." Er packte seinen Zauberstab aus und mit einem Schwung erschien die Anleitung auf der Tafel, hinter seinem Pult.

_-getrocknete Nessel und gemahlene Giftzähne von Schlangen in den Kessel geben_

_-5 mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren_

_-30 Minuten ziehen lassen_

_- danach geschmorte Wellhornschnecken und Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugeben_

_- 5 mal im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren_

_-30 Minuten ziehen lassen_

„So... als erstes die Giftzähne… dann zweimal soviel Nesseln." murmelte er.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber die Reihenfolge der Tafel nehmen?" meinte Lily zögerlich.

„Nein" zischte er „dieses Rezept ist älter, aber umso wirksamer… Gut, jetzt umrühren und _35_ Minuten ziehen lassen." Danach gab er die Wellhornschnecken und doppelt so viele Stachelschweinpastillen hinzu. Als Slughorn, am Ende der zweiten Stunde, an ihrem Kessel vorbei schritt war er entzückt.

„Brilliante Arbeit, Miss Evans und Mr Snape! Brilliante Arbeit!" sagte er "An eurem ersten Tag gelingt euch sofort der Trank! Unfassbar! Das hatte bis jetzt nur deine Mutter geschafft, Severus. Ha! 20 Punkte für Slytherin und Gryffindor!" Dann hiefte er seinen Bauch zum nächsten Kessel. Severus war unangenehm berührt davon dass über seine Mutter gesprochen wurde.

„So… Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet…Jeder der den Trank nicht hinbekommen hat, ließt sich das erste Kapitel durch. Sonst gibt's keine Hausaufgaben."

„Wir sind doch ein gutes Team" meinte Lily fröhlich.

„Vor allem da ich die ganze Arbeit hatte" er wollte Lächeln, wirkte dabei jedoch eher wie ein Tier das sich unter Schmerzen krümmte.

Dann hörte er Potters Stimme. „Wusste doch dass der ein Streber ist…"

„Ja… er sieht ja schon so aus" Das war Pettigrew.

Severus warf den beiden einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich hätte ja auch mitgeholfen wenn du mich gelassen hättest!"

„Heh? Ah…eh… Nächstes Mal, ich muss jetzt los." Er spurtete zu Rosier, Malfoy und den anderen.


	5. Kapitel 5: Die Dunklen Künste

**Kapitel 5: Die Dunklen Künste**

Zaubertränke war ja eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen, wie Severus fand. Der Rotschopf war nicht so nervtötend gewesen wie er es erwartet hatte.

„So…Auf welchem Stock haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Zweiten…"murmelte Severus.

„Wie gut dass wir dich haben" meinte Rosier grinsend.

„Wieder mit den Gryffindors…" bemerkte Bellatrix und kämmte sich eine Schläfe ihres pechschwarzen Haares hinter ihr Ohr. „Welcher Idiot hat die Stundenpläne zusammengestellt?" Sie blickte die anderen an.

„He, ich nicht." meinte Wilkes grinsend. Bellatrix ersparte sich die Antwort und blickte ihn nur abschätzig an.

Als die Horde Erstklässler den Klassensaal erreicht hatte, stand die Tür bereits offen.

„Guten Morgen." Der Lehrer schritt im Klassenzimmer auf und ab „Mein Name ist Professor Wilaenar, und ich werde sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, wie sie bereits wissen werden." Er räusperte sich. „Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie es unter allen Umständen vermeiden zu spät zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen, diesen nicht stören und auch geistig anwesend sind. Sollten sie das nicht erfüllen, kann ich ihnen versprechen, dass sie Hogwarts nur sehr kurze Zeit beehrt haben…" Er zeigte ein sarkastisches Grinsen. „So, wollen wir erst einmal die Namensliste durchgehen…"

Wilaenar erinnerte Severus an eine strengere, abgehärtetere Version von seinem Großvater. Er sah ihm sogar ziemlich ähnlich, wenn man von den noch vorhandenen Haaren und dem fehlenden Kinnbart absehen würde. Er trug eine dunkelgraue, schlichte Robe, die seine Warmherzigkeit noch zu unterstreichen schien.

„Nun, denn. Da alle anwesend sind wollen wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Er kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Wie Sie hoffentlich wissen werden gibt es fünf Arten von Magie. Weiß vielleicht irgendjemand welche?" Er blickte sich in der Klasse um, und als er nur Severus Hand in der Luft sah, bat er ihn zu antworten.

„Mann kann allgemein unter Beschwörungs- und Verwandlungsformen, der Dunklen Magie, den Verteidigungssprüchen, der arkanen Magie und den Heilzaubern unterscheiden."

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Mr… Wie war noch gleich ihr Name?"

„Snape, Sir."

„Ah ja, sehr gut. 15 Punkte für Slytherin. Können sie mir auch sagen, wieso Dunkle Magie nur in _bestimmten Kreisen_ angewendet wird?"

„Die schwarze Magie verbindet meist persönliche Opfer mit den Zaubern, haben aber einen umso größeren Effekt. Sie werden meistens zur Zerstörung genutzt, und erfüllen auch vielmehr den Zweck des Angriffes als den der Verteidigung."

Er lächelte zufrieden. Den blickte er in die hinterste Bankreihe.

„Mr Potter und Mr... Black!" er spurtete nach hinten. „In meinem Unterricht Figuren auf Pergament zeichnen... Ich gratuliere ihnen zu ihrem ersten Strafnachsitzen. Und ich werde Gryffindor 20 Punkte abziehen." „Aber…Sir"

Er riss ihnen das Pergament aus der Hand. Dann murmelte er „Schnivellus…" Wilaenar hielt die Zeichnung der Klasse entgegen. „So etwas will ich nie wieder in meinem Unterricht sehen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Severus bemerkte erst jetzt dass eine Karikatur von ihm war, wenn auch eine ziemlich schlechte. Er hatte eine überdimensional große Nase und sie war mit einem Bewegungszauber versehen, so dass der Severus auf dem Blatt wild mit seiner Hand in der Luft herumfuchtelte. Die Gryffindors brachen in Gelächter aus. Er warf einen wütenden Blick nach hinten.

„Nun denn…" er legte die Zeichnung auf seinem Pult ab „Heute werden wir einen einfachen Zauber üben, er ist sehr nützlich gegen Kobolde. Weiß jemand welchen ich meine?" Severus streckte die Hand aus. „Ja, Mr Snape?" „Flippendo, Sir." „Sehr gut, dass sind noch einmal 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Die Handbewegung geht folgendermaßen..."

"Sev, du holst uns ja richtig Punkte." meinte Malfoy, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.  
„Ist doch auch gut so, oder?" warf Rosier ein. Severus nickte.

„Natürlich ist das gut!" sagte Malfoy aufgebracht. "Mein Vater sagte es würde einen Hauspokal am Ende des Jahres geben!"

Malfoy war gerade in einem Gespräch mit Rosier vertieft und als sie um die Ecke gingen, packte irgendjemand Severus am Kragen seiner Schulrobe und zog ihn nach hinten.

„Potter" presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Wie geht's dir Schnivellus?"

„Lass mich los."

„Was sagst du da, Snapey?"

„James, wir sollten ihn los…" setzte Black an.

„Halt dein Maul, Blutsverräter!" zischte Severus.

„Wie du meinst, Schnivellus."

„Las mich los, oder ich verhex dich." Severus hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch James packte ihn am Handgelenk.

Severus keuchte. „Ich sage… es Wilaenar!" Schweiß tropfte ihm über die Stirn.

Auch wenn Severus ein besserer Zauberer als Potter war, konnte man ihn doch ohne schlechtes Gewissen als mickrig bezeichnen.

Severus Rettung erschien in Form eines dauerquasselnden Rotschopfes.

„Darf man fragen was hier los ist?"

„Verschwinde!" keuchte Severus. Potter musterte Lily gerade aus allen Augenwinkeln. „Lily, wie geht es dir?" Ihrem aufgebrachten Blick entgegnete er „Wir haben uns nur ein wenig mit Sev unterhalten." und ließ ihn los. Severus hob seine Bücher auf und spurtete in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Er konnte, zu seiner Zufriedenheit, Lilys aufgebrachte Stimme durch die Gänge hallen hören. Zu allem Überdruss waren auch alle Bänke mit Slytherins belegt; folglich setzte er sich in die erste Reihe, die üblicherweise leer war.

Das 5. Kapitel ist ein wenig kurz geraten, wenn ich mit dem 6. Anfange versuch ich es länger zu gestalten.


	6. Kapitel 6: Ein Genie und seine Fehler

© by JKR (so ziemlich alles)

© by S3V3RUS SN4P3 (Rest)

**Kapitel 6: Ein Genie und seine Fehler**

McGonagalls Unterricht lief in praktisch jeder Hinsicht so ab wie Severus es erwartet hatte. Sticheleien von Potter, Black und neuerdings auch Pettigrew, langatmige, in seinen Augen unwichtige und uninteressante Theorie eines eben so uninteressanten Fachbereich, den er aber zweifelsfrei recht schnell beherrschen würde und eine Lehrerin die sich scheute den Schülern Disziplin bei zu bringen. Dies stimmte auch in praktisch allen Punkten, die Theorie beherrschte er fehlerfrei, nur traten während der ersten Wochen Schwierigkeiten in der Praxis auf, welche ihn komplett aus der Bahn warfen. Außer vielleicht beim Flugunterricht glänzte er in allen Fächern mit hervorragendem Fachwissen und Können hervor, wieso dann nicht im Verwandlungsunterricht? Er beherrschte alle restlichen Fächer perfekt, er wusste das…

„Sev, du hast mir noch versprochen meinen Arithmatik-Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben!"

Malfoy Jr. blickte in kurz mit seinen kalten Augen an, dann erhob sich und sagte, er würde sich schlafenlegen und Severus solle den Aufsatz ja nicht vergessen, sonst wäre er bei Vorna aufgeschmissen.

„Ja, klar" murmelte Severus geistesabwesend.

Verwandlung war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Dies änderte sich auch in den nächsten 3 Jahren nicht. Er wollte, er musste perfekt sein! Er vernachlässigte seine sozialen Kontakte immer mehr, zu den Slytherin hielt er nur die Zweckbeziehungen aufrecht, die ihm seinen Frieden in den Gemeinschaftsräumlichkeiten ermöglichten. Und aus eben diesen Gründen war er froh, dass niemand sein Geheimnis kannte, und er würde alles daran setzen dass niemand es je erfahren würde. Nur mit Lily Evans führte er eine seltsame Art Beziehung. Seit dem zweiten Jahr saßen beide jeden Mittwoch und Freitags in der Bibliothek und „erweiterten ihren Horizont", das heißt sie befassten sich mit Material, mit welchem Siebtklässler ihre Schwierigkeiten hätten. Severus suchte sich ein Thema aus und erklärte es Lily bis in alle Details. Dies bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sich sein Verhalten gegenüber ihr geändert hätte, nein, er war immer noch so abweisend wie an dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Lily selbst schien das jedoch wenig zu stören.

Die Beziehung zu seiner Mutter war auch etwas abgekühlt. Mit der eigenen Besserung der Lebensumstände, schienen die ihres Sohnes sie immer weniger zu interessieren. Auf seine fünf letzten Briefe erhielt er gar keine Antwort mehr. Sie hatte sich bei ihren Eltern gut eingelebt, organieserte Bankette (welche am späteren Abend meist zu Gelagen ausarteten) für befreundete Zaubererfamilien und nahm an deren Essen teil. Dies blieb auch nicht ohne Auswirkungen auf ihre Figur. Sie war auf gut das Doppelte ihres ursprünglichen Gewichtes herangeschwollen seit sie ihren Mann verlassen hatte. Aus der ehemals gutaussehenden Frau war eine dekadente, menschensgroße Kröte geworden. Severus begann ihr immer mehr Verachtung entgegen zu bringen, ihre einzigen Tätigkeiten bestanden nur aus dem Kosten alter Koboldweine oder aus dem regelrechten Verschlingen feiner Gerichte. Statt zu versuchen ihre Kräfte zu erweitern, vegetierte sie dahin!

Severus durchlebte über die Jahre auch äußerliche Veränderungen, er war proportional zu seiner Nase gewachsen, seine haut war seltsam weissgrau und er entwickelte eine, mit jugendlicher Kraft geladene, Abneigung gegen die Haarpflege.

Alles in einem sah er wie eine wandelnde Leiche aus.

Seinem einzigen Bezugspartner Lucius Malfoy hingegen hatte die Pubertät durchaus gutes getan. Er übte seit geraumer Zeit eine besondere Affektion auf die weiblichen Slytherin aus.

Ja, er die letzten 3 Jahre hatten vieles verändert, aber er ließ…

Ein lautes „Plopp" ertönte im Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Hauself landete vor ihm auf dem Boden.

„Nachricht von Direktor Dumbledore" quiekte das Wesen aufgeregt „Sir, melden dringend in Büro, sehr dringend, Sir!"

Es sprang auf und ab.

„Passwort sein „Pfefferminzkeks" aber pssst…nur selber wissen!"

Der Elf disapparierte und Severus machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dann müsste Malfoys Aufsatz eben warten. Und wieso sollte ihn Dumbledore um diese Uhrzeit sprechen wollen?

„Severus, setz dich" Dumbledore hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt und schien geistesabwesend die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter zu betrachten.

„Du hast ihn letzter Zeit nichts von deinem Vater gehört, nehme ich an?"

„Nein, Sir"

„Nun gut. Severus, liebst du deinen Vater?"

Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann verneinte Severus die Frage wieder.

„Ich verachte ihn" fügte er hinzu.

Dumbledore drehte sich um. „Ich verstehe" Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht klar deuten, doch es schien als hätte sich eine Angst bewahrheitet.

„Severus, man hat deinen Vater gestern Abend aus der Themse gefischt. Die Muggelpolizei geht davon aus, dass er Spielschulden hatte."

Severus, für einen kurzen Moment reaktionsunfähig, fasste sich schnell wieder und sagte:  
„Ja, Sir"

Dumbledore setzte sich hin.

„Severus, wir müssen keine Angst vor Gefühlen haben. Durch sie wird der Mensch zum Menschen und durch sie spüren wir, dass wir leben. Dazu gehören Liebe und Freude ebenso wie Hass. Es wäre nobel von dir deinem Vater jetzt für die schrecklichen Vergehen an dir und deiner Mutter zu vergeben."

Severus blickte Dumbledore nur unverständlich an. Was erwartete dieser alte Mann? Sein Vater war weder seinen Hass noch seine Liebe wert, und schon gar nicht wert verziehen zu bekommen. Er verachtete ihn, mehr als er seine Mutter verachtete, mehr als er diesen nostalgischen, alten Mann vor ihm verachtete, mehr als er seine dummen Mitmenschen verachtete, mehr als er Lily ver…verachtete er Lily? Er wusste es nicht.

Dumbledore schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Wie ich sehe, konnten meine Worte dich nicht überzeugen." Er lächelte „Nun, gut, du kannst dich schlafen legen."

Severus, dem es selbst schien als irre er durch die Gänge, gelangte trotzdem zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal, machte er kehrt. Beinahe hätte er Malfoys Aufsatz vergessen.


End file.
